


Don't Go

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Series: AK ficlets [15]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: post 4x07Adrian tries to go back to Jess' when Deran can barely stand to look at him.





	Don't Go

He wanted a goddamn drink. Or ten.

Deran thumped his head on the door for a second, taking the brief moment of respite to try and calm down. He needed to figure a way out of this.

Eventually he unlocked the door and pushed it open. Immediately, he knew something was wrong. The kitchen looked wrong though he couldn’t put a finger on why.

“Adrian?”

No answer.

“Adrian?!” He tried again, his voice higher this time. Fuck, if his brother’s beat him here…

“Adrian!”

“I’m right here,” Adrian’s voice was bitter but it was _there_. Deran closed his eyes briefly in relief.

Deran followed the sound the bedroom and froze in the doorway. There were two boxes on the floor and several bags open on the bed, most of them already full. Adrian emerged from the bathroom with his hands full.

“What the fuck is this?” Deran asked, a sudden lump in his throat. Hadn’t they already been through this?

“I’m going to Jess’.”

“Why?”

Adrian dropped his stuff and braced himself on the edge of the bed. Deran could see him preparing himself for a fight and he braced himself in response.

“It’s better this way,” was all Adrian offered when he straightened and Deran couldn’t help it. His right arm shot out and slammed into the door frame. Hard.

Adrian jerked in surprise at the sound and finally turned to face him. “I’m sorry, did you want to keep an eye on me?”

“Adrian-”

“What other reason could you have for being angry right now?” Adrian asked. “I already told you I’m not going to say anything. Doesn’t matter if I’m here or at Jess’.”

“I don’t want you to go to Jess’,” Deran told him.

Adrian scoffed. “Well you don’t want me here. So tell me what you do want, Deran.” He turned to him, the bag he’d been packing shoved aside, forgotten for now. “Tell me what you want Deran! Tell me and I’ll do it,” Adrian huffed. “You call the shots.”

Deran took a step like Adrian had hit him.

“Why- why would you think I don’t want you here? I asked you to come home!” He practically yelled back, still reeling from Adrian’s words.

Adrian laughed harshly. “Was that you asking? Because I remember you telling me to get my shit and come back with you. Wasn’t really a question. And that’s fine, I get it. You needed me where you can keep an eye on me. But Pearce has backed off, okay? I don’t need a babysitter.”

“That’s not-” Deran blinked in confusion. “I didn’t want you to leave in the first place. I asked you to come _home_.”

Adrian hung his head before turning back and staring at him. “Is this home? It’s been three weeks and you can barely look at me. You sure as hell can’t touch me. I mean, Jesus Christ Deran, you can’t even sleep next to me!” He shook his head and waved a hand somewhat helplessly towards their bed. “We fixed the Pearce situation just like you said so it’s time that I go.”

Deran yelled in frustration and punched the wall. “I want you here!”

Adrian stopped and grabbed another bag, tossing it across the room and into the open closet. “Well then I guess I’m staying!” He yelled. “Whatever you want, right?“ He sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands.

Deran closed his eyes and tried to figure out when exactly his entire life had gone to utter shit. He thumped his head on the door frame and thought back to ten minutes prior when he’d stupidly thought the situation could be fixed.

But no. In addition to Pope, J, and Craig wanting Adrian’s head for ever talking to Pearce, he had to deal with the man he loved leaving him. Again.

For one heart stopping moment, Deran considered calling Pope. He’d make it quick, Deran knew. Then his brothers wouldn’t have to be afraid, his family would be safe. And Deran wouldn’t have to watch Adrian walk away from him again.

Deran shook his head and stepped fully into the room, taking slow careful steps until he stood in front of Adrian.

“Ok. Here’s what we’re going to do.”


End file.
